Veikko Honkanen
Veikko Antero Honkanen (born December 27, 1942 in Inari) is a Finnish actor and voice actor. Filmography Animation * Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1985-1991) - ? * DuckTales (1987-1990) - ? * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) - ? * Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers (1989-1990) - ? * Aladdin (TV series) (1994-1995) - the Sultan * The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa (1995-1998) - Zazu * Quack Pack (1996-1997) - Additional voices * The Legend of Tarzan (2001-2002) - Tublat, Philander, Roosevelt, Herra Stacy & Clayton Movies * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) - Jörö (New Dub) * Cinderella (1950) - Grand Duke (New Dub) * Alice in Wonderland (1951) - Ovinuppi and Mursu (New Dub) * Peter Pan (1953) - Captain Hook, George Darling and the Narrator (New Dub) * Sleeping Beauty (1959) - King Stefan (New Dub) * One Hundred and One Dalmatians (1961) - Captain and Collie (New Dub) * The Jungle Book (1967) - Bagheera (New Dub) * The Aristocats (1970) - Lafayette and Maitokuski (New Dub) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) - Eeyore, Gopher and the Narrator (New Dub) * The Rescuers (1977) - Rämpä (New Dub) * The Black Cauldron (1985) - King Eidilleg * The Little Mermaid (1989) - Grimsby (New Dub) * Aladdin (1992) - The Sultan * The Return of Jafar (1994) - Sultan * The Lion King (1994) - Zazu * The Swan Princess (1994) - King William, Lord Rogers & Chamberlain * Pocahontas (1995) - Governor Ratcliffe * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Guards and Gypsies * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) - Sultan * The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain (1997) - Rogers and Chamberlain * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) - Eeyore * Mulan (1998) - Additional voices * The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom (1998) - Rogers * Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) - Governor Ratcliffe (speaking) * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) - Zazu * Tarzan (1999) - Additional voices * The Road to El Dorado (2000) - Chief Tannabok * Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) - Trusty * Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) - Grand Duke * Peter Pan in Return to Never Land (2002) - Captain Hook * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) - Additional voices * Lilo & Stitch (2002) - Dr. Jumba Jookiba * Treasure Planet (2002) - Mr. Arrow * 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) - Additional voices * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) - Bagheera * Piglet's Big Movie (2003) - Eeyore * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) - Additional voices * Atlantis: Milo's Return (2003) - Edgar Volgud and Erik Hellström * Stitch! The Movie (2003) - Dr. Jumba Jookiba * The Lion King 1½ (2004) - Zazu * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) - Eeyore & narrator Video Games * Disney's GameBreak: The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) - Zazu Category:1942 births Category:Finnish voice actors